


Be Willing to Change

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, F/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Urination, Wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene where a young man's girlfriend has something special to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Willing to Change

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for FawnyABDL on Tumblr.

"In any relationship you need to be willing to change," she said. I didn't get it until later.

She took me to her room saying she had something to show me. I was young and innocent. I turned away when she lifted up her skirt to flash me. She sternly told me it was important I look. After some cajoling I did.

She was wearing a diaper. She'd always worn them and she always would. Chronic bladder incontinence. If I cared about our relationship I'd better get used to it. 

She made me spend the afternoon with her while her diaper showed. Announced each wetting. Made me smell the stale urine. Gave me changing instructions. She could change her own diaper of course. This part wasn't so much a necessity as a test of my devotion. I was nauseated but I was in love.

Her mom walked in on us mid-change. At that moment I almost needed a diaper of my own. When she saw me with my hands on her bottomless daughter my mind raced in search of some lie or excuse.

"You two are so cute!" the woman cooed. "Let me get the camera."

It's been a weird relationship but from that point on I was truly committed.


End file.
